


You Got Me In Stitches

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Clint Barton Loves Dogs, First Meetings, M/M, Minor Character(s), POV Clint Barton, Police Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Clint loves to pet all the dogs he finds, until one day he pets the wrong dog and ends up needing stitches. Needless to say, the owner of said dog is Bucky Barnes.





	You Got Me In Stitches

**Clint**  
  
Clint was absently walking down the street when he noticed it. A beautiful female German Shepherd was walking leash-free next to what Clint supposed was her owner. He was totally gone for the dog now, and he had made a promise to pet each and every dog he found. So, he crossed the street and ran towards the dog’s owner, who was already rounding a corner.  
  
Clint fell on his ass before he had even said anything or finished approaching the man with the dog now biting hard into his arm, drawing a lot of blood.  
  
“Aww, girl, no,” Clint said. The dog’s owner turned around at the growling.  
  
“Nala, no!” he exclaimed, crouching down to pull at the dog. He frowned as he noticed Clint just stayed there with his arm being pierced by a gorgeous German Shepherd. “Doesn’t it hurt to have a k-nine biting down on your arm?”  
  
Clint now got a better look at the man before him and got lost on his clear grey eyes staring worriedly at him until he remembered to answer. He shrugged. “Have you been bitten by a chihuahua on your little toe?” The man stared dumbly at him, trying to process. “After that this doesn’t really feel like much, although it’s getting uncomfortable.”  
  
“Right!” the man said. “Nala, let go, girl.” The dog instantly let go of Clint’s arm and sat down next to him. She gave him a dog smile as if nothing had happened.  
  
“Aww, you’re still a good girl, yes you are,” Clint said in a high-pitched voice. He petted Nala now and she let him without biting.  
  
“Hey man, so it’s truly cool that you don’t mind the fact my dog bit you but you’re bleeding, and she’s got a mean bite, so you might definitely need some stitches?” the man said.  
  
Clint stared at him and back at his arm covered in blood. “Believe me, I’ve gotten worse,” he assured. “I can check it out myself.”  
  
“Well, I still feel bad about it.” Nala’s owner grimaced. “I can take you back to the station, we were just heading up to my police car.”  
  
Clint thought about it. Nala’s owner was just as cute as the dog, plus he was a cop which added to the hotness he already had.  
  
The man laughed. “So, I’m guessing that’s a yes?” he asked. Clint’s ears went hot. Seemed like he thought that out loud.  
  
“Guess so,” Clint said. He stood up and extended his non-bleeding left hand towards him. "I’m Clint and don’t worry about first impressions, you wouldn't be able to top mine.”  
  
The man laughed, and Clint liked how good the smile looked on him. “Bucky.” He shook hands with Clint. “And Nala, my partner.”  
  
Nala barked and then raised one paw towards Clint.  
  
“Oh my god I’m shaking hands with a dog,” Clint whispered in awe. Bucky just laughed and directed him towards a police car. Bucky opened the car and Nala seemed to jump in by his side. Clint opened the passenger’s side and was greeted by the dog again.  
  
“Hey, girl.” Clint tried to get in but Nala just growled without even turning to him. He glanced at Bucky questioningly.  
  
“Sorry, that’s her place and she’s kinda territorial,” Bucky explained.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Clint said. He opened the back door and got in. He couldn’t lean towards the front thanks to the partition cage, but he still sat as close to them as he could. “Hey, Bucky.”  
  
“Hey, Clint,” Bucky answered, turning the car on.  
  
“Can you turn the sirens on? I’ve always wanted to drive with the sirens on,” Clint said. He smiled at Bucky, who was watching him through the rearview.  
  
“That’s actually just for emergencies,” he said.  
  
Clint pouted and gave him puppy eyes. “Please, it will make me feel important,” he said. Bucky chuckled. He shook his head, still smiling, and turned them on as they started to speed down the road.  
  
“Just don’t tell Steve when we arrive,” Bucky said.  
  
Clint didn’t know who Steve was, but he nodded. “Sure thing.”  
  
“Oh, I was talking to Nala.”  
  
Clint stared at the dog as she barked at her name. “I don’t think she’ll tell Steve,” he said. “Or that Steve will understand her, unless he’s a dog too. Man, please tell me there’s another dog waiting for me at the station.”  
  
“Steve’s not a dog he’s my boss and best friend,” Bucky said. “And believe me, she’s a lil bad girl when she wants to get me in trouble.”  
  
Clint laughed as Nala seemed to growl at Bucky for calling her a bad girl. “So, Nala… The Lion King?” he guessed.  
  
“Best Disney movie,” Bucky answered immediately. “It our favorite, we always watch it together.” They got to the station and got out once Bucky had parked.  
  
“Have you thought about how you named your canine after a feline?” Clint asked once inside the station. Nala immediately ran somewhere through a door. Bucky groaned and turned to him.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Bucky muttered. “Not in front of Steve, not in front of Sam.” Clint mimicked zipping his lips shut and smiled. Bucky observed him quietly, and it took all in Clint not to blush. They were so damn close…  
  
Footsteps sounded from the door and they both looked away from each other. “Bucky what have I told you about using the sirens when it’s not an emergency?” someone asked.  
  
“Nala!” Bucky exclaimed. The dog just barked as she walked back in followed by a blond, muscled up guy. “I swear it was an emergency, Stevie, look at him, Nala bit him because she thought he was gonna rob me or something.”  
  
Steve seemed to notice him until then, and Clint waved his uninjured arm. “I’m Clint.”  
  
“I’m Steve, and you’re bleeding. How are you this calm?” Steve said. He brought a chair for Clint just as Bucky appeared with a first aid kit and sat in front of him.  
  
“A chihuahua bit his little toe and it was worse apparently,” Bucky answered. Clint smiled at Steve, who just stared at him. “Don’t just stare, jerk. Prepare me a needle while I clean the wound.”  
  
Clint stared around at the office and tried not to focus on how soft Bucky’s hands felt even though they should be calloused. Or how he held his left arm tenderly while he treated to the wound. Or how he cutely stuck his tongue out in concentration.  
  
No, he didn’t focus on that at all.  
  
“This is gonna sting a bit,” Bucky said. Clint answered with an incoherent sound before nodding. He sprayed antiseptic over the bite.  
  
“Fuck.” Clint winced and pulled his arm back. Both Bucky and Steve stared unbelievably at him. “What?” he said. “That shit will forever hurt more than any bite. Even a chihuahua’s.”  
  
Bucky laughed and grabbed the needle Steve handed him. He took Clint’s hand for a small moment and took his arm again to start stitching.  
  
“Nala’s got her rabies vaccine, right?” Steve asked.  
  
Bucky stopped to glare at Steve. “Of course she does,” he said, sounding offended. Nala barked, and Steve raised his hands in surrender.  
  
“Sorry, just making sure,” he said. Once Bucky finished the small stitches, Steve passed him a gauze to wrap around Clint’s arm.  
  
“That’s as good as new,” Clint said. “And minutes before you were gonna freak out about my arm.”  
  
“Again, a police dog bit you and you acted as if it was just a scratch as your arm bled out,” Bucky said, putting away the kit. “Plus, I couldn’t have someone so handsome bleed out on me.”  
  
Clint rolled his eyes and looked away before he blushed. The door to the station opened suddenly and a brunet man walked in. He took his glasses off and smiled at Steve before kissing him.  
  
“I’m guessing that’s his boyfriend,” Clint said out loud.  
  
“No, I’m his brother,” the man answered sarcastically. “We’re just huge fans of incest.”  
  
Bucky snorted as Steve half-heartedly glared at his boyfriend. “Please don’t say that, Tony.”  
  
Tony laughed and came over to Clint. “Tony Stark, owner and genius of Stark Industries.” He extended a hand, smiling warmly.  
  
“I don’t think every person you meet needs to know your resume, Tones,” Bucky muttered.  
  
Clint laughed. “Clint Barton, human disaster just bitten by a dog,” he said, shaking hands.  
  
“Wait!” Bucky exclaimed suddenly. He narrowed his eyes at Steve and Tony. “Why are you here right now?”  
  
“Because it’s my end of the shift and we’re going out,” Steve answered for Tony.  
  
“Woah, woah, it might be your end of the shift but it’s not my turn, it’s Sam’s and he’s not here,” Bucky said blocking the way out.  
  
Steve sighed. “Yes, but we have a reservation, and Sam is just running late,” he said. “Wait a few minutes for him, I’m sure Clint will make you company.” Steve then smiled pleadingly at Clint when Bucky turned to face him.  
  
“Sure thing,” Clint said. Of course he didn’t mind making Bucky company for a while.  
  
“You owe me, Stevie.” Bucky moved away so Steve and Tony could leave now.  
  
“Hey, Nala!” Tony said. The dog turned at the sound of her name. “Up, girl.” She stood on two legs, and Tony threw a treat which she caught in midair.  
  
“Stop spoiling my dog and leave already!” Bucky said. Tony laughed but left before Bucky closed the door on him.  
  
“So…” Clint started. He smiled awkwardly at Bucky. “This probably isn’t the best time to say I’m not the best at socializing.”  
  
Bucky shook his head. “You’ve been doing a good job of hiding it,” he said. “Coffee?”  
  
“Oh god, yes, please give me some caffeine,” Clint said. He sat down again as Bucky walked over to the coffee maker. Clint let himself get lost on Bucky’s ass while he patiently waited.  
  
“Anyways, what were you doing before deciding to make my dog bite you?” Bucky asked.  
  
Clint snorted. “You kidding right? I did nothing for your dog to bit me,” he said.  
  
“Yeah, sure, sneaking up on a police officer isn’t something that’s going to set a dog off,” Bucky joked. Clint ignored him.  
  
“To answer your question, I was actually going to—fuck!”  
  
“You were going to fuck?” Bucky turned around to stare at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“What? No!” Clint said. “I was supposed to meet Natasha a long time ago.” He took his phone out, but it was dead. “Can you lend me your phone?”  
  
Bucky nodded and tossed the phone at him. Then he added awkwardly, “Is she, uh, your girlfriend?”  
  
“Hell nah.” Clint snorted at they idea. “She’s my best friend,” he answered. Bucky seemed to asses the information and relaxed a little.  
  
“Hi Nat, Natasha, my dearest best friend,” Clint said into the phone.  
  
“Hey Clint, Clinton, pain in my ass,” Nat answered back. “Where are you? We were supposed to meet around an hour ago.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m at the police station right no—”  
  
“Oh my god, Clint, what did you do now? No, know what I don’t need to know it was probably something dumb,” she said, cutting him off. “I swear I’m gonna go poor just for bailing you out each and every time.”  
  
“Tasha, it’s not—”  
  
“No, you’re explaining face to face, and I’m getting Kate so you can explain what you got yourself into without lying.”  
  
“Nat come on!” Clint said with a groan, but the call had ended. He put the phone away. “Not Kate,” he muttered.  
  
“Kate?” Bucky asked. He handed him a cup of coffee, and Clint thanked him. “I thought it was Natasha.”  
  
“There’s Nat, she’s the scary one with a murder glare, and then there’s Kate, she’s the not scary one with the murder glare,” Clint said as he proceeded to burn his taste buds.  
  
Bucky laughed, and seriously, Clint couldn’t help loving his laugh. “That’s the best description ever, I’m sure imma recognize which is which.”  
  
“Oh believe me, you’ll do,” Clint assured. He finished his coffee and started walking around the office. He knelt down next to Nala and pet her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Bucky checking him up and let him for a few seconds.  
  
“What do you do for a living, Clint?” Bucky asked. Clint stood up and turned to face him.  
  
“I give archery lessons.” Clint mimicked drawing a bow and releasing it. “Literally never miss.”  
  
“Oh really?” Bucky said. “I’m sure I would be a better shot with my gun.”  
  
Clint stared unbelievingly at him and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, but can you use your gun while doing a headstand?” He didn’t wait for Bucky’s answer before doing the headstand and replicating the way he learnt to use the bow with his feet.  
  
Except it was too much pressure on his arm, and he felt the stitches rip beneath the gauze. Wincing he came back down.  
  
“I think they ripped?” Clint tried. He rubbed at his neck while showing Bucky his arm, which now had the gauze faintly tainted with new blood. “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Bucky said with a soft smile. “Sit down, I’ll stitch you again.”  
  
Clint did like he was told while Bucky brought the kit again. He noticed Bucky sat closer to him this time, their knees bumping between each other. He took his hand and squeezed before starting to stitch him up again.  
  
Clint observed Bucky’s face as he worked. His shirt curly hair had fallen over his eyes slightly right now, and he had to suppress the urge to pull it back for him. His jaw was perfectly defined and covered slightly by a faint stubble. Suddenly, grey eyes were staring softly at him.  
  
“I finished,” Bucky said.  
  
Clint nodded but didn’t break eye contact. “Thanks,” he whispered. Bucky smiled and seemed to stare between his eyes and his lips. They were so close he would just need to lean in…  
  
Nala suddenly stood, and Clint and Bucky separated as two persons walked into the office.  
  
“I thought when you said Clint was at the police station it was because of something he did, not because he was ogling eyes with some hot officer,” Kate said. Nat shushed her, but was smiling mischievously as both of them blushed. Clint stood up and smiled sheepishly at his friends.  
  
“Explain,” Kate and Tasha said at the same time, glaring at him.  
  
“Now I get what you mean by scary and not scary,” Bucky muttered. Both girls turned a questioning glare at him. “And I just, uh, gotta do something with my dog while you deal with them.”  
  
“First of all it was his fault,” Clint said.  
  
“It wasn’t!” Bucky called, from somewhere inside the station. It was followed by a bark.  
  
“So?” Kate asked. “Have you kissed already?”  
  
Clint groaned and tried to hide the hotness growing on his neck. “This is why you’re the not scary one,” he muttered.  
  
“I’m sorry what?” Kate said.  
  
“Nothing!” Clint exclaimed.  
  
“Stop stalling, Barton,” Tasha said, taking a seat.  
  
“Will you believe me if I said a vampire bit me?” Clint tried.  
  
“On the arm?” Kate said.  
  
“In the middle of the day?” Nat continued.  
  
“Those are vampire stereotypes and you should be ashamed of yourselves for saying them.”  
  
“Clint!” they both exclaimed.  
  
“Okay, okay!” Clint said. “I saw Nala, she’s the dog, not the owner, from across the street and you know how I promised myself to pet all the dogs I see, so I came from behind Bucky, who is the owner, not the dog, but then Nala bit me because she’s k-nine, and I needed stitches so Bucky brought me here and then you thought I was here because I was in jail again, like wow guys I’m not always getting in trouble, you know?”  
  
Nat and Kate snorted at the last part and it was joined by a third laugh. “You are siding with them?” Clint said turning to Bucky.  
  
“From what I’ve seen today, yes, I think you’re always getting on trouble,” Bucky said.  
  
“I hate y’all,” Clint muttered.  
  
“You don’t,” they say in synch.  
  
“Anyways, seeing you’re not in trouble for the first time, Kate and I should get going,” Tasha added, quickly moving towards the door and pulling Kat with her.  
  
“Wait, weren’t we supposed to go to your place?” Clint asked.  
  
“I’m sure Bucky here will prefer you to go to his place, right Kate?”  
  
“Right, Nat,” Kate said just before the door closed.  
  
Clint shook his head and chuckled at his two best friends. He never should’ve let them meet.  
  
“Well, they’re not wrong,” Bucky said. Clint turn around to see Bucky smirking at him.  
  
After Sam appeared at the station for his shift, Bucky was free to go, and Clint of course followed him and Nala to his car. Once inside Clint noticed he had actually taken the passenger’s seat, and Nala was on the back part. Bucky seemed to notice and smiled.  
  
“Letting you sit there is showing her approval,” Bucky said. “Feel lucky.”  
  
Clint smiled. “Oh, I am feeling lucky but for other reasons,” he said turning to face Bucky. “I was actually gonna ask if you don’t mind me joining for your weekly Lion King movie.”  
  
Bucky seemed to think about it and observed Nala before turning to Clint. “We actually already watched it,” he said. “But I’m sure she wouldn’t mind doing it again while we do something like this.”  
  
And then Bucky was kissing him softly, taking his face with one hand to bring him closer. Clint let himself enjoy the moment, enjoy the taste of Bucky’s chapped lips against his own.  
  
“This was totally worth getting bitten,” Clint said against Bucky’s lips. He felt Bucky smile in answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can always find me at Instagram as gosh.ilove.arrows :) For those reading my other story Wings of a Broken Hero, I just wanted to tell you I am not forgetting it, I just sometimes need to write short stuff to relax and then continue it :)


End file.
